The present invention relates generally to merchandising and display systems, and in particular, the present invention relates to a rear loading gate for a merchandising system providing for orderly presentation, display, storage, arrangement, and dispensing of articles.
With many conventional merchandising and product display systems, loading product into the system may be accomplished from either the front or the rear. However, when loading from the front, it is possible for product at the rear of the system to be pushed beyond the shelf or tray on which it is resting, resulting in the product possibly falling from the tray or shelf. Such a fall will likely render the product unsuitable for sale and may result in undesirable spoilage or waste. If access is limited to the rear of a system, any such fallen product that may rupture may also result in an unsanitary condition around the system.
It is therefore desirable to improve conventional merchandising systems to permit both front and rear loading but also provide for protection against fall of merchandise from the rear of the system when the system is front loaded.